In the Dark
by Chii Motosuwa
Summary: A young mage born with the True Wind Rune seeks freedom from his captivity and ventures forth to the world beyond temple walls where his role as one of the destined stars will truly come to play. (ch4 uploaded)
1. Chapter 01: Flight

**Gensosuikoden: In the dark**

By: Chii_Motosuwa

**Notes from the author:**  I've always wanted to make a story that focuses on Luc's POV.  I don't plan on focusing on the pre-Suikoden 1 storyline though.  I want to also focus on his POV in between and during all the Suikodens.  It's been done already by many other writers… hopefully my version pars at some good level against them.

_Disclaimer:  Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

**Chapter 1:** Flight

He reached a hand out above him where an open window allowed some light enter the dark room he occupied.  This was as close as he could go to see and touch natural light for more than a year now.  They had put him in that room after he had found those men conjuring something that was meant to be another of him.  Anger had consumed him as he saw the crystal like object hovering in the middle of that room, filled what seemed to be items from human sources. He was created the same way…  No… No!  He refused to be related to such a thing.  He was human!  In result, he used the power he was given from birth.  He would not accept it.  It was a lie… It just had to be.

But… he had seen that other one as well, walking in the halls of the temple, highly protected by temple guards.  He was just like him… the colour of his hair… his eyes… and the very same face.  It was proof.  But compared to him, he was nothing more than just an object that holds something important for that blasted country.  In the end, he was thrown into that room… a mere prisoner… a mere possession… forever hidden in the dark.

For more than a year had he endured this life of captivity.  For more than a year had he remained in silence.  For more than a year had he contemplated… and nurtured his hatred for them… hatred for the men who kept him in this darkness… and hatred for that other one who was pampered and given status.  Unlike him who lives as an object than a person.  He would be free from this darkness… and free himself from such a cursed fate as he was given…

A mere mirror…

A mere reflection…

A mere copy…

            Rays of moonlight reached his emerald eyes and caressed his face, pale from his long confinement, as it passed through the gaps of his hand; fingers spread open as if seeking to touch… absorb the non-existent warmth of the cold night.

            Oh how he longed to be free from this room.

            He turned quickly to the door across the room.  It was a metal door, well protected by spells and various scrolls that can be triggered if he tried to open it or use his magic against it.  To be more precise, everything in the room had that same trap… the one window… the walls.  

There were sounds of people moving about, shouting echoing in the halls.  That door only opened when the bishops came to lecture him and remind him of his position as the holder of the rune.  They dared not to touch him as they feared what his right hand held.  But they have enough strength to tell him who he was… his worth… just as long as they were behind walls of defensive magic… and safe in numbers.

            He got up from the floor where the small amount of light reached and walked cautiously to the door.  The sounds of shouting became clearer and clearer.  He stopped a few steps away from the door as the voices outside was loud enough for him to understand.  Someone had entered the temple without permission… an intruder!

            With half-lidded eyes he grinned solemnly in the dark.  Serves them right…

Click.

            He looked at the door curiously.  The lock had been opened outside?  No, that couldn't be.  He walked closer to the door, stopping only a step away from it.  It would have been enough for his hands to reach out for the handle and open the door, but he hesitated.  It couldn't be possible.  He swallowed deeply and held his breath, mustering his courage as he reached slowly for the handle.

"This way!"

            He froze as he heard the one of the guards shout.  He gazed at the door and down to his hand.  He was just less than an inch from reaching it.  It was close… so close.  Looking a while longer at it, he shook his head.  It was just not possible.

            His courage had faltered.

"Why do you hesitate?" a voice called out just as he was about to pull away his hand.

            He looked at the door questioningly.  Was he was hearing voices now?  He lowered his hand to his side.  The many months of his captivity must have driven him close to a state of insanity.

"The door is open.  Why do you hesitate?" The voice repeated to him.

            He looked at the door again.  There was someone at the other side of it.  So he wasn't hearing things.

"Go on." The voice urged.

            He reached out again, and this time, his small fingers touched the handle of the door.  It felt cold… colder than the walls of the room at night time.  Once again, he held his breath, wrapping his hands around the door and pulling it with all his might.  The door's hinges squealed in protest as it opened, letting a blinding light enter the dim moonlit room.  He narrowed his eyes as the light touched them in full force.  He held one arm over his eyes, trying to block out the brightness.

            His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, revealing the figure standing at the other side.  It was a woman of fair coloured skin and sleek long black hair, wearing a cloak of shimmering light blue and pink.  She stood before him with eyes closed, but a kind smile adorned her face.  She held her hand out to him.

"I am called Leknaat." She told him in a gentle voice. "Come with me… I will free you from this place."

            He raised a brow at her in suspicion.  

"I will explain everything you need to know later.  We must leave quickly before they find us."

            She was right.  Like it or not, he would not likely stumble upon a chance to escape this place again.  He wouldn't want to loose this opportunity.  He nodded. Placing his hand in hers, she wrapped her hand around his and a bright light encircled them both.  

"There!" A soldier pointed to them as two more soldiers joined his side.

"Your name…" Leknaat asked, but only loud enough for the boy alone to hear. "What is it?"

"… Luc." The boy answered in an inaudible voice.

"STOP!" the soldier shouted as they ran to them.

"I see."  Leknaat said as another smile formed on her serene face.

She turned to the soldiers, as the light grew brighter to a flash.  When the light cleared, Leknaat and the boy called Luc were no longer there. 

(to be continued…)   


	2. Chapter 02: Meeting

**Gensosuikoden: In the dark**

By: Chii_Motosuwa

**Notes from the author:**  Look! Chapter 2 already. *waggles eyebrows*  I tried my best to stay true with the whole S1 scene.  Enjoy~

_Disclaimer:  Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

**Chapter 2:** Meeting

            Luc tossed a stone he had picked up from the ground up into the air as he sat on a tree that had fallen from a storm that hit the island a few days back.  He caught the stone again as it fell, grasping it tightly in his hand.  

"This is stupid." He thought.

Leknaat had woken him up before the sun had even risen.  She told him that visitors from the Imperial Guard were coming later in the morning and he must go and greet them when they arrived.  He had been sitting on that tree trunk that lay in a fairly large clearing for a good 3 hours now with no company.  If they were arriving 'later', why had she sent him off so early?

            He was still tired as he had been studying late through the night as of lately.  Leknaat after all was Seer to the Scarlet Moon Empire.  She could only teach him magic whenever she was not at the top floor of the tower conjuring astral conclusions for Emperor Barbarosa.  And that alone took days.

"What's so important about these people anyway?" he grumbled. "They're soldiers aren't they?  Finding the door to the tower shouldn't be that hard."

            He tossed the stone up and caught it again as it fell back down.

"Oh." He suddenly muttered, a grin forming on his face.

            She told him to greet them… but she didn't tell him how.  A snicker escaped his lips as another idea for some entertainment came into his head.  This might not be as boring as he thought it would be.  He glanced at his right hand where the insignia of the True Wind Rune appeared.  

"This will be fun." He thought as he smiled to himself.

"Are we almost there yet?"  A young voice whined from the path ahead.

            They had finally arrived.  Luc threw the stone back to the ground then dusted his clothes as he got up on his feet.  He walked to the middle of the clearing, facing the path that led to the shore.

"Geez, you're just coming along.  Can't you keep your whining to a minimum?" another voice followed, this one was deeper and older.  "At least until I'm not around you."

"What are you trying to say?! That I'm unnecessary!?  Is that it?!!" the younger voice shouted.

They were in sight now.  A boy with dark hair, wearing a green and purple bandana and a staff led a group of 5 people.  He looked about 16 or so.  The others who followed were a blonde man with a cross-marked scar on his cheek that wielded an ax in his hand, another man with dark hair who was heavily built, a woman with brown hair who carried daggers around her belt, and another boy with brown hair who carried a bow and a quiver of arrows around his back. The heavily built man and the brunette boy were glaring at each other, and the boy seemed ready to launch himself to attack the older man.  

The older man was about to start the argument again but the blonde man intervened.

"Pahn, Ted! Please!" He pleaded.

"Gremio…"  The boy who was leading the group had noticed Luc.

"Oh… Hello."  Gremio greeted automatically as he caught sight of him.  

The rest of the group looked at the young mage curiously.

"How unusual to have visitors on this island…" He smiled. "I must prepare an appropriate welcome." 

            He raised his right hand in front of him and the smile turned to a wide grin.

"Wind Rune… Show your power!"

            A bright light emitted from his hand as strong winds blew furiously around them all, gathering in front of the boy's hand while the earth quaked.  A rock creature slowly formed and emerged from the gathered wind and earth.

"Tadah~!" he said in a sing-sung tone.

            Before anyone in the group could remark at the sight of the golem he had just conjured before them, the creature lunged towards them in a furious attack.  The group spread out, avoiding the Golem as it rushed at them.  

            Luc sat back down on the tree trunk and rested his chin on his hand, smiling happily at the chaos he had just started.  Once or twice, it had knocked down the heavily built man and turned to the next person in its sight.

"Augh!" the blonde man flew against a tree as one of the Golem's arms caught him in his attack.

"Gremio!" the female shouted as she ran to his side.

The creature was about to make its way to attack the woman, but a small piece of stone had caught its attention as it hit it on the head.  The Golem turned to the person who had thrown the rock.  It was the boy with the bandanna.

"Is he stupid or what?" Luc thought as he let out a chuckle.

"Y-Young Master!"  The man called Gremio shouted. "Please! Stay back!"

"I will not!"  The boy snapped. "I can fight too!" 

The Golem stomped its feet heavily on the ground like a boar preparing to make its charge.  It then broke into a run and made its way to the boy with the bandana.  The boy already had his weapon ready and did not bother to wait for the golem to get to him.  Instead, he launched himself at it and attacked.

Luc watched his actions with mild interest.  

"That guy was either brave or foolish.  A mere staff couldn't possibly harm a golem." He thought.

            At least that was what he thought.  Mere minutes later, the Golem was defeated, leaving Luc rather speechless.  4 pairs of eyes (all except the boy with the bandanna) were turned to him, glaring intensely.    

"Wow, you guys are really something, beating my magic like that… I'm impressed, Imperial Guards." He smiled.

            The heavily built man stepped forward angrily.

"Hey!" He shouted, pointing nastily at him. "Have you got something against us, or what?"

"Take it easy. I know who you guys are." Luc said to him while he casually waved his hand in the air. "You've come to see Lady Leknaat, right? I just wanted to test you. I guess you're the real thing."

He gestured towards the path at the other end of the clearing, bowing slightly.

"Come this way, honored guests."  He said in an easily distinguishable sarcastic tone.

            Reluctantly, they followed him down the path and into the entrance of the tower.  The boy with the bandanna looked at him.

"Oh…  You're on your own from this point on." Luc replied, clearly knowing what the look on his face meant. "Just go up the stairs and Lady Leknaat should be there to meet you."

            He glanced at the other man who had confronted him before quickly and grinned.

"And there are no more tricks.  **_Honest_." **

"That only makes me worry more…" the man grumbled under his breath as he followed the others into the tower.

(to be continued…)      


	3. Chapter 03: Admiration

**Gensosuikoden: In the dark**

By: Chii_Motosuwa

**Notes from the author:**  It's Chapter 3 of my odd attempt. Concerning Luc's age… Luc was born in the year of Solis 444 according to records.  The Liberation War that McDohl joined happened in the year of Solis 455 and the war ended in the year of Solis 457.  So in S1, Luc was at least 11-12 in the beginning and 13-14 by the end. S2 occurs 3 years after in the year of Solis 460, thus making Luc 16-17 years of age.  S3 happens 15 years after S2… that means he would be at least 31-32 years… not 30.  I don't understand why the counting part screwed up on the game.  It may have been the translation of the game to English… but still… that's some pretty bad math for corporate people...  I'm also following the Konami novels gave the two heroes.  If I had used the names from my game… well… I named them the same and people may not like the name either.  Not that it was bad or anything… XD  

_Disclaimer:  Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

**Chapter 3: **Admiration

            It was night time already and most of the people inside Toran Castle were sound asleep… all except the sentries and the young mage that usually stood in front of the stone tablet of Promise.  At night, he took the opportunity to sneak up to the top floor of the castle while everyone slumbered.  No roof covered that floor or tall walls surrounded it.  It was open to the sky and allowed the cool breeze that swept across Toran move freely above it.  

The wind calmed him.  Feeling it against his face, caressing his skin, and brushing through his hair cleared his mind and lightened his heart.  There was a possibility that it had something to do with his rune… but he was sure enough that the moment he was free from that room in Harmonia, he had welcomed the wind the moment it touched him.

But this was a side of him that no one knew.  It did not need to be known.  He sat down at the edge of the structure, letting his legs swing freely over the ledge. It was chillier than usual tonight.  He might only be able to stay out for a little while.  He closed his eyes, listening to the waves as they crashed onto the outer walls of the castle, revering in the tranquility of the night. 

"Luc."

            He opened his eyes and turned to the entrance of the roof.  They exchanged glances for a brief moment as Luc quickly averted his eyes, turning his attention back to the open waters that surrounded the castle.

"Am I disturbing you?" 

"No…" Luc replied.

"… May I… join you then?"

            Luc remained silent.  There was a shifting of feet.  The person was going back inside.

"It's your castle." He called out to him.

"… Right." The person chucked lightly. 

            Tir McDohl, leader of the new Liberation Army, sat about a meter away from him at the ledge.  He had a cloak wrapped around him… one that Luc could clearly make out as his former guardian's, Gremio.  

Gremio had just died 2 days ago.  His opinion of the guy wasn't too high then.  He followed Tir just as how a faithful dog would follow his master.  He intervened many times with Mathiu's decisions and only giving in after Tir tells him that it was something that was needed to be done and was necessary.  Only with his final actions did Luc find a level of respect for the man.  He was loyal to the end and he was willing to sacrifice his life for his young master.  He was serious all along.  Luc had underestimated him.

Luc had never felt the pain of loosing someone he cared for before.  In fact, he's never even cared for anyone before.  So he could only imagine how it would feel like… well… sort of.  The person he could consider as someone he 'cared' for would have been Leknaat.  He looked up to her at least, as she was the one who freed him from Harmonia.  She was also the person who took him in and taught him most of what he knew.  He wondered… how it would feel if Leknaat disappeared.

_"No… it's not possible."  _He thought as his mouth formed a small weary smile.

            Imagining someone dying who holds a true rune, even if it were incomplete, was impossible.  There was also the fact that she rarely left that tower.

            He turned his attention to Tir.  He had changed so much despite the fact that the true rune he held in his right hand refrained his body from aging.  His eyes showed it.  They were clear yet profound… no longer bearing the innocent glint they once did when he first saw him in Magician's Isle.  Tir was now a leader of men (and women)… a whole army of them.  And despite what he has lost… what pain he's gone through… he stood tall, leading the rebel army against the powerful Scarlet Moon Empire… against the people he once looked up to, took orders from… against his father.  

            Luc immediately turned away from him again as Tir had noticed him watching.  The young leader of the Liberation Army smiled at him. 

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"No." Luc quickly replied, suddenly finding the loose hemming of his right sleeve something of interest.

            Luc had also aged a bit as he stayed among these people.  At least he thought so.  He felt his urges for mischief ebb away as he watched Tir and his comrades.  He slowly became much less talkative… He had even stopped teasing the man they called Pahn when opportunity openly called.  It just… didn't feel the same.

            He looked at Tir again, only to see him staring out into the sky while rubbing the back of his right hand half-heartedly.  He wasn't wearing his gloves tonight.    

"… Does it hurt?" Luc asked, catching the older boy's attention.

"Hm?  You mean this?"  Tir held up his right hand, showing him the insignia of the Soul Eater that resided in it. "Sometimes I guess…"

"No, I mean…"

            Tir looked at him, befuddled as he failed to understand the young mage.  

"Never mind…" Luc muttered as he turned his attention back to the hem of his sleeve.

            There was silence between them and only the crashing of waves could be heard.  Tir shifted a little from where he sat.  The clouds had covered the light of the moon, darkening their surroundings further.

"It hurts… a lot."  Tir suddenly said to him, his voice sounding lower and quieter. "After all… it could have been no one else's fault… but mine."

            The wind howled as it passed through the rock formations that surrounded the castle.  It was getting stronger.  

"But… as a leader of an army… I can't…"  Tir's paused; still not letting his eyes wander from the sky above them.

"I see."  Luc mumbled as he understood what he meant to say.  

The clouds slowly moved as the wind blew on, letting the moonlight touch the surface of the land.  

"Luc… how did you end up with that rune…?" 

"I was born with it." He plainly replied.

            Tir looked at him in surprise.

"Born with a rune?  But you grew up.  How is that possible?" He asked keenly.

"I don't know." The young mage answered in an almost irritable tone.

            This was something he didn't wish to discuss.  Again… silence.

"… You don't like it do you?  Being with the rune…" 

"No… I don't." Tir said as he leaned back on his arm.  "I never even dreamt of having anything close to it.  But Ted… my friend… he needed to be freed from it… He couldn't possible protect it any longer and Windy was after it."

            Luc watched him silently as he spoke.  The memory of how he gained the Soul Eater, the True Rune of Life and Death, was clearly re-opening injuries that had not even healed at all.  Sadness poured out from the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, just as blood would pour out from an open wound.

"I need to protect this rune… so it will never do the same wrongs again… so people like Ted who have suffered so much will never appear again." He grasped his right wrist tightly the further he talked about it.

_"But why…?"  _Luc thought as he found watching Tir… hearing his voice… agonizing enough. _"Why would you do such a thing… for something you never asked for?"_

            Memories of his days in the dark room flashed in his mind, his arms on his knees as he buried his head in them, sobbing silently in the dark cold night.  Pain beyond what one can ever feel.  Bearing the gifts that fell from the heavens…  Gifts they never wished or asked to receive.

"That rune… it grows stronger by taking the souls of the dead… of people you loved.  The why?  Why would you…" Luc's voice trailed off as he soon found it hard to talk further.

            The frustration and failure to understand the reason for Tir's intentions… his way of thinking… it was bringing him close to tears.  It was sad.  It was too sad.

"It's reasonable that power has its consequences.  And as I said before, I don't want to see anyone else to suffer as Ted has suffered…" Tir looked at Luc, smiling wearily. "For that reason alone… I'm willing to burden myself with the agony."

            He got up and dusted the back of his pants.

"Well, I think I'll be going back to my room to try and get some rest.  It is rather late… and the winds are getting stronger.  A storm may be coming." He explained.  "You should get inside too.  If you catch a cold, it would be my fault… and I fear the possibility of Gremio visiting me in my dreams and scolding me for failing to take care of one of my youngest comrades."

            Luc nodded silently, not bothering to turn to him.  Tir smiled at him gently and walked towards the door.

"…Luc."  Tir stopped a few steps from the door when he spoke. "I… have a reason to live on… Even if it means that I must suffer for eternity.  But you… you can find other reasons to live for… other ways to live your life.  It doesn't have to be the same.  It's only the matter of finding it…"

            Without another word, he went back into the castle, leaving only his footsteps echoing as he walked down the stairs.

            Luc touched his cheek as a tear fell from his eye.  He was crying without understanding the reason why.  Somehow, he felt relieved but his chest clenched painfully as emotions he failed to understand swept within him in turmoil.  He reached his right hand out to the sky, letting the moonlight pass through the gaps of fingers and touch his skin with its gentle radiance just as he used to in that dark prison.  The wind blew strongly, his face feeling its chill as he let his tears continue to fall freely… flowing from solemn emerald eyes… not questioning the reason why.  He would understand the reasons soon enough… slowly… but surely. 

(to be continued…)


	4. Chapter 04: Fading

**Gensosuikoden: In the dark**

By: Chii_Motosuwa

**Notes from the author:**  Chapter 4-su~!  Yes, I'm aware my grammar sucks… ;_;  I make those mistakes without noticing them.  I'll try my best to stay on proper tenses.  Anyway, notes for this chapter… well, I'm putting Luc slowly into his S2 personality starting on this one.  He's supposed to be a year older than his age in S1.  Hope you enjoy.  

_Disclaimer:  Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

**Chapter 4: **Fading

            The war lasted for 2 years, ending with the Liberation Army claiming victory over the Scarlet Moon Empire. Luc had left the army after he saw Tir and 3 others who joined him when they infiltrated the castle.  He did not bother to say goodbye to anyone as he found there was no purpose for it.  He had finished the duties Leknaat had given him.  There was no need for him to stay any longer.  He took one last glance at the people he once fought along side with as they cheered for the safe return of their leader and their long awaited triumph, then disappeared with in a flash of light.  But a year had already passed when that victory happened.  

Luc was perched on one of the gate walls' stone pillars of the sleeping city of Gregminster.  The streets were empty and the lights of homes and stores were all closed as it was already an hour past midnight. He had woken up abruptly earlier that night as the days of his imprisonment haunted him in his sleep.  It had been occurring quite often lately, even though it had already been close to 7 years since he had been freed.  Unable to return to his slumber, he left Magician's Isle and came to the main city of Toran.  But… why return… there?

 He frowned at himself.  Even he didn't understand the cause of his constant visit to Gregminster.  Sometimes, he even witnesses the typical night hooligans, sneaking around in the shadows, trying their luck to see if there are doors or windows left open.  Of course, he would intervene if there was ever someone foolish enough to leave their home wide open to a felon.  There were also the usual drunks that wander the streets after the Inn Keeper, Marie, kicked them out of the Inn for being too rowdy.  A few other times he had even seen familiar people, people he fought with in the war, as he stayed at that same spot, overlooking the city.  Today was one of those days.  Before he could react, she was already there sitting right beside him, clad in red.

"It's been a while." Kasumi smiled at him happily.

            Luc gave her a slight nod and said nothing else.

"I heard rumors about a boy appearing on the walls at night time from the citizens.  Lord Lepant asked me to survey the area tonight since the people are getting a little bit jumpy."  Kasumi explained. "But I never would have expected it to be you, Luc."

            The young mage still didn't say anything.  The smile on Kasumi's gentle face faded and was replaced with a look of concern.  She looked at him sadly.

"What…?" Luc finally uttered.

"… What happened to you, Luc?  Where have you been?  Where did you go?" Kasumi asked in a quiet voice. "Lord Tir was so worried when you disappeared after the battle.  Did you know that Viktor and Flik never came out of the castle after the garden fell?"

"Wasn't it obvious?  I finished my orders from Leknaat to assist Tir and served my duty as one of the stars of destiny.  I went back to where I belong." Luc replied haughtily.

            Where he belongs?  That isolated isle was where he belongs?  A voice in his head nagged at him as those thoughts came to his mind.  He was slowly becoming irritable.  He had already been in a bad mood to begin with, but with questions of that sort mingling in his mind… he felt like he was betraying the person who saved him from Harmonia. 

"I see…" the young ninja said, looking down at her knees. "… But you could have said goodbye to everyone before you left…"

"What difference would it make?!" he interjected angrily as he rose to his feet. "He left too, didn't he?!"

            Kasumi looked at him in surprise of his sudden outburst.  She had never heard Luc raise his voice before.  The young mage was usually calm and composed… and if not, an impish grin adorned his child-like face.  Even Luc felt what he said seemed out of place.  He had let his anger take the better of him.  He covered his mouth slightly as he turned away from Kasumi.

            Was that the reason why he kept coming to this place?  Was he hoping to see him return?  He jumped down from the pillar and started to walk down the empty street.

"Luc!" Kasumi called after him.

_"Yes…"_ the voice within him whispered._  "You wanted to know…  You wanted to know…"_

"You're angry… about Lord Tir…?" Kasumi asked reluctantly as she followed him.

            He walked on until he reached the center of the city where the grand fountain stood.  He looked up at it as his thoughts deepened.  Why did he want to know?  He never cared before… why did it matter to him if he left?  

"That's it isn't it Luc?"  Kasumi asked again as she caught up with him. "You are angry because he left…"

"I…" he began, clenching his hands tightly at his sides. "I wanted to know… why he left…"

            Kasumi watched him with solemn eyes.  She didn't know Luc very well, but she tried her best to understand him.  Only Tir seemed to know how to approach the young mage.  He knew how to speak with him and the boy in return looked at Tir with much respect.  They understood each other.  But now that Tir had left without a word to anyone, it had left much confusion to everyone in the Liberation army.  Their leader had left them… and Mathiu had died right after the battle in Gregminster.  But that confusion had hit Luc much worse than anyone else in the army.  How would one describe their relationship?  Like… brothers… perhaps?

"He told me… that he had to live on… He had a reason to live on." The young mage continued. "Then why did he leave?  Why did he run away…?"

            That was right.  He had questions to ask Tir.  He wanted to hear those answers from him.  He wanted him to hear what he had to say.  Tir was the only one who took the time to get to know him… but now.  

"Luc… You're… You're not the only one who feels this way."  Kasumi said to him in a calm voice. "All of us… We all have questions for him that are left unanswered.  But sometimes…"

            She walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There will be things people do that cannot be explained.  People will do things that will have no logical reason…" Kasumi paused.

            Her own chest had begun to clench painfully.  The memories of the young Liberation Army leader came to her mind.  She missed him as well.  She missed Tir so much.  She took her hand away from Luc's shoulder and wiped her face as a few tears escaped her eyes.  

"What Lord Tir decided to do… only he knows the reason for it… why he had to leave us..." her voice was much quieter now. "It may have been what was fated to happen…"

            Luc flinched.

"Yes… Maybe it was fate…"  Kasumi smiled sadly, but a hopeful glint shone in her eyes. "But I know he'll come back… And when he does, he'll tell us…" 

"If that is true then…"  Luc's voice trailed off.

"Luc…?"  The young ninja looked at him questioningly as he kept his back to her.

            He raised his right hand and a bright light surrounded him.  He was leaving.  He turned to Kasumi, his eyes were half lidded and an unreadable look resided on his face.  He lowered his hand to his side and spoke.

"If what you say is true… then does that mean that Tir and I… were fated to suffer?" he asked in a deadpan tone.

            The look on Kasumi's face was enough to tell him that she didn't understand what he meant.  With that, he grinned somberly and gave Kasumi a slight nod.

"Goodnight." He muttered sardonically. 

            The light grew brighter and he disappeared before Kasumi.  When the light resided, he was standing at the bottom floor of Leknaat's tower.  He looked up at long ascending staircase wearily.  He barely made the effort to use the stairs to return to his quarters before.  Usually, he would easily teleport to it… but he needed some time to think.  Somehow, a foreboding feeling overwhelmed him as he began to go up the marble stairs, his footsteps echoing lightly within the dim tower.

            To ascend to the heaven from the bottom of hell, to reach the highest goal from a dark empty beginning…. This tower… was a representation of what his life had been.  His pace had quickened, racing quickly to the top of the stairs… his goal.  Only a few moments more, and he'll be there.  A grin broadly formed on his mouth as he could see a light shinning brightly at the end of the stair way.  He was almost there!

            He stumbled as he reached the top floor, looking up where the light was coming from.  But the light dimmed… only moonlight and the stars outside lit the room.  He was standing there, surrounded by marble walls… and the glass dome that acted at the tower's ceiling… imprisoned.  His smile faded as he leaned against the wall, slipping slowly down on the cold floor of the final step of the staircase.  He looked wryly at his surroundings as more thoughts dawned upon his mind.

            At the end of his goal was another room… empty and desolated.  His freedom had brought him into this… away from others… away from outside.  He brushed his bangs away from his emerald eyes, horrified by the possibility that rose before him.  No matter how fast he ran…  No matter how much he endured… could it be that he would never be…

            He forced himself not to think any further.  Pulling his legs closer to him and wrapping his arms around it, he buried his face in them, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes tightly while forced his emotions back once again.  As he feared, the light was dimming… his faith for his savior was faltering… He was loosing hope.  

(to be continued…)


	5. Chapter 05: Amity

**Gensosuikoden: In the dark**

By: ChiiMotosuwa

**Notes from the author:** I had some trouble ending chapter 4 if some of you may had noticed. To be exact, it's becoming harder to write out the chapters after chapter 3, even if I already have the plot of the whole fic thought up in my head. Anyway, thank you for the support I've been getting to continue this fic. I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that my work isn't being ignored.

We're also into the chapters during the Dunan Unification Wars now. I'll keep it at that. I'll use my castle name in the S2 game though. I don't know the novel name for it. ;;

_Disclaimer: Suikoden and its characters belong to their respected companies (Konami and such) and no money was made in the production of this Fanfiction._

**Chapter 5: **Amity

It was once said that sacrifices must be made to gain something greater. It was common knowledge… and many even believed that it was a law of life. But in this world, many had sacrificed things that cannot be replaced and did not gain what they wished. And there were those who were sacrificed without being given a choice… This world was a place filled with much hatred… with much war. The conflicting emotions of the humanity were so overwhelming, and in these dark hateful times… lives were what was forfeited the most.

The army of Luca Blight, the mad prince, had pillaged many villages in Jowston leaving no life unscathed. They massacred the innocent and burned villages, leaving only the scorched remains of what once stood as peaceful lives. The mad prince had torn so many people with his hands… so many… and those who had witnessed it and survived still suffer as they relive their experiences in nightmares in their sleep. A pity that even a child was not safe from such an situation.

"Pilika!" A young voice called from above him, making the young wind mage look up.

Emerald eyes followed the voice as it moved away and down the stairway towards him. There he was, clad in red, white, and black, wearing that yellow bandana around his neck, and a circlet adorned his head. '_Riou'_ was his name. The so called 'Herald of Victory' against the army of Luca Blight.

Riou caught sight of him and wandered over. His brows were furrowed in concern.

"Luc, have you seen Pilika?"

"No." Luc bluntly replied.

This 'boy' was an example of those who had sacrificed much for the sake of a greater good… at least, a greater good in theory. No older than 16 and already leading an army of men, and women, against the very country he and his sister Nanami had grown up in. The very same country, he once swore to protect as a young soldier of Highland.

And he had a curse similar to his. He had a true rune, the Bright Shield Rune, half of the True Rune of Beginning. But despite the fighting and the weight of such a heavy burden, this boy had the strength to smile, to laugh, to try and live his life as normal as it could get.

It was the same. He reminded him of that other man. Fate gave them their task at the same age, fighting for almost completely similar causes. They both had the strength to live on and carry out what the fates had thrown at them, acting as if this was all meant to be. They had the strength of accept it, a strength he lately seemed to lack.

"Aah…" Riou sighed loudly as he looked around the hall, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's getting better at this."

Luc blinked at him questioningly, failing to understand what he had meant. Riou took noticed of it and laughed.

"Hide and Seek."

He also had the nerve to play around when they were in the middle of war. Luc raised a brow and let out a quiet snort as he turned to the other side.

"_Typical…"_ he thought irritably.

"Where could she have gone this time?" Riou said out loud, not directing it to anyone in particular as he slowly eyed the large empty hall before them.

"Hmm." Luc droned as he watched Riou pace around the hall as he searched behind the pillars.

The young leader suddenly turned to him, a sharp look settled in his eyes.

"THERE!" He pointed towards him.

Luc flinched, thinking Riou's finger was directed at him… then turned his head to follow where he was really pointing at. A small squeak echoed in the hall and he soon found himself lying on his back… with a small child sitting on his chest.

It was Pilika.

She had somehow managed to climb on top of the tablet when they were not looking and Riou's sudden shout must have caused her to slip off it.

Riou walked to them laughing as Pilika immediately scrambled to her feet as she realized that she landed on the poor mage. Luc groaned irritably and took Riou's hand as he offered to help him up.

"Are you all right?" Riou asked, still chuckling somewhat.

"Yeah…" Luc answered as he picked up his staff from the floor.

He glared at Pilika who had now taken cover behind Riou, looking at him in fear between the gap of the young leader's side and arm.

"How did she get up there?" Luc asked as he dusted his clothes and picked up his staff from the floor.

"Who knows?" Riou smiled, looking at the stone tablet of promise then back to the child. "Are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Pilika shook her head reluctantly; her eyes still remained watching the young wind mage cautiously.

"Pilika, you should apologize."

The child ducked further behind Riou. It was obvious to Luc that the girl did not like him.

"It's fine. She doesn't have to." Luc said to him.

Riou chuckled again and crouched down, looking Pilika's arms and knees over in case she had injured herself. He then gave Luc a quick glance before smiling at him again. It looked like the only thing bruised was the wind mage's dignity.

"Don't do that again." He muttered towards the girl who hid her face against Riou's shoulder.

"You do well with children." Riou looked at him a grin, making the brunette roll his eyes.

"RIOU!" Nanami's highly irritated voice echoed from above them. "SHU SAID COME TO THE MEETING HALL NOW BEFORE HE SENDS VIKTOR TO CARRY YOU OVER!"

The young man sighed jadedly and got back on his feet. He patted Pilika on the head then led her towards the wind mage who gave him a puzzled look.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Please?" Riou pleaded to him sweetly.

"No."

"Just for a few minutes?"

"Shu talks a lot. It'll be more than a few minutes."

"It'll do your social life some good?"

Luc glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I knew you'd see it my way." The Kyaro native nodded and immediately broke into a sprint up the stairs. "I'll be back in a bit Pilika! I'll send Nanami over right away."

He waved at them as he went, leaving Luc standing rather speechless with the small child in his presence. Reluctantly, he turned to the little girl, only to catch her sticking her tongue at him. She quickly covered her mouth, staring up at him innocently.

"..."

Luc's brow twitched as he looked down at her, his patience wavering at the sight of the small child.

"_Sacrifices_, my ass." He growled darkly.

(to be continued…)


End file.
